Tagging apparatuses have been known, such as a tag gun for fastening a price tag on various products using a plastic pin and a tag fastener for fastening a tag with a thread being supplied through a needle, looping the thread and knotting the loop at the end of the loop.
The conventional tag fastener related to the present invention is provided with a needle-mounted front cover plate integrally formed with the side plates of the body of the tag fastener, making it impossible to open the front of the body. Therefore, the waste threads sticking to the inside of the body had to be cleaned through the narrow waste thread releasing outlet at the bottom of the body, causing inconvenience in cleaning because of the various components in the body, such as a rotating shaft, causing obstacles to the cleaning work.
Moreover, as the thread hanging bar holding the loop for fastening a tag is mounted in a fixed position closely from the needle in the front of the body, the interval between the thread hanging bar and the knotter mounted in the body is invariable, therefore, the tag fastener can produce only one fixed length of a loop. This was a problem and left a lot of room for improvement.